youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
STAR
Steven Serge (born ), better known online as STAR_ (or Ster and Niichts), is an American gaming commentator who resides in Boston, Massachusetts, and uploaded many gameplay commentaries for Team Fortress 2. He first started out as a somewhat dull, calm person providing tips and strategies during TF2 matches, but later developed a great sense of humor and a somewhat manic and enthusiastic personality. A large portion of his content is TF2 related, however he has mostly left YouTube and TF2 in favor of his Twitch streaming career. STAR_ is well known within the TF2 community, having played competitively before. He formerly played for TheSyndicate (-ts-) as a substitute Heavy, and was also Formerly on MURDERFORE 9000, as a substitute Heavy, alongside other famous TF2 YouTubers, such as stabbystabby, Ma3la, sigafoo, and b4nny. He is also well known in the Overwatch community as he played for the USA in the first Overwatch World Cup. After this, ster tried his hand at casting the 2016 ESL Atlantic Showdown at gamescom. Finally for the 2nd world cup in 2017 ster was part of the USA national committee that decided which players to put on the roster. Story Time STAR_ has a series called Story Time, where he talks about his life, or serious topics that are not related to Team Fortress 2 while having something being drawn at the background. Currently, there are only 5 videos to his Story Time series. In his just talking video, he tells his viewers that he doesn't draw as much as he once did, not because he got bored, but because he had transferred his passion for drawing to making and editing videos. He also reassured his viewers that Story Time is always in his mind, and maybe in the future he might be able to find the time to produce more. But at the moment, he has been becoming more uncomfortable with sharing personal stories in the internet, especially since his fan-base is ever growing. Quotes/Famous words *2Fast2Quick *Christmas isn't a holiday, its a way of life. -TF2: WTF Are We Talking About!? and STAR_ *ITS GTA - TF2 - Battle of The Brainless Bots *Before I conclude this i also do have to say that there are some good things about what im saying and there are some bad things. Its a complex subject and your always going to have some people who are going to try and innovate and not really know how to do it. -TF2: MvM Metagame Commentary *Right now im just eating a bagel. Its a pretty good bagel. -TF2 Bagel Commentary *I didn't know, i couldnt put my finger on it yet but im pretty sure im talking to Bane from the Dark Knight Rises. -TF2: Move Commentary Hidden Gameplay *We're roleplaying over here, im the master of doors. -TF2: What game is this? *Here's your menu, please tell me when you've made a choice. OH YEAH WHAT A FRICKING PUN, SOCK IT TO EM'. YEAH YOU DO IT. Obama Bringing the house down! - Basically - Go! Go! Nippon! Accepted GTA Basically is a video series where he plays various other games (fluctuating between actual reviews and complete randomness) and GTA IV cheats galore, which were originally posted on 404star, his alternate account, but are now continued on his main channel. STAR_ has said multiple times that videos in this series take by far the longest time to record and edit, with the average length of creation lasting from a few days to 2 or so weeks. STAR_ then created a meme still relevant to this day. The Truck Punchline. Where he spawns (at least) 10-20 dump trucks (any truck). He then recreated it in TF2 where him and Jerma985 where doing the intro and star spawn a tank saying "This seems familiar". Then spawning 7 Tanks yelling " ITS GTA". Team Fortress 2 Star did a small series of: Jerma is mad. Where he and Jerma basically do a 1v1 while playing TF2 at the exact same time. ster 2 404STAR or ster 2, is STAR_'s alternate YouTube account. There are many different games featured, of which vary from a more unedited, raw, live commentary style to edited stream highlights. His uploads on this channel has become less frequent than before, because he prefers to livestream on his twitch.tv. It has been on a hiatus for some time now. He had stated that most videos on this channel weren't as intricately edited as those on his main channel, and were "lazy" compared to his main channel. Trivia * STAR_ is 6 foot 2 inches in height. * STAR_ once worked for T-Mobile. * STAR_ has never played Super Mario 64. * STAR_ doesn't like Team Fortress Classic. * STAR_ doesn't play DoD anymore. Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2007